Project Summary/Abstract Title: Rhode Island?s Strategy to Advance Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number: RFA-FD-20-012 The Rhode Island Department of Health (RIDOH) proposes to develop, implement and improve upon the retail food program to achieve significant conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS). The program will be based on best practices, and at the end of the one year, there will be enhanced infrastructure in place that is scientifically driven, efficient, and focused on food safety hazards. Ultimately, there will be a reduced risk of foodborne illness and public health will be protected. The Compliance Evaluation Standardization Officer in the Center for Food Protection (CFP) will be responsible for managing the VNRFRPS under the direction of the Principal Investigator and ensure progress towards conformance with the nine elements of the national retail standards. The CFP Chief of Retail and Compliance Evaluation Standardization Officer will approach trainings from diverse roles to ensure that staff are trained, appropriate resources are obtained and disseminated, and the retail program is aligned with the FDA philosophy to educate before and while you regulate. Other staff funded will provide administrative, programmatic, and IT support. The one-year plan to meet the standards includes ongoing assessment and updates to the strategic plan based on accomplishments, new developments, and evaluation to ensure full alignment with the VNRFRPS. There will be ongoing staff and industry training, development of diverse outreach and training materials, amended policies and protocols, improved analysis and management of data, progress reports, and collaboration within and outside the department, and a continuous quality improvement program that is sustainable at the end of the project. RI will share access to CFP website hyperlinks and food safety developed videos and other educational materials while enhancing consistency with National Standards. The State intends to support FDA in this endeavor and will have a positive impact on public health and the reduction of foodborne illness in and out of state.